WEDDING
by MyJonggie
Summary: D.o amat sangat mencintai Kai. tapi hari ini Kai menikah dengan orang lain. Drablle! KaiDO! Angst! Hurt! Sad!
1. Chapter 1

Title : Wedding

Cast : - Do Kyung soo

- Kim JongIn

Genre : Angst, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T (ngga tau ah)

Cuapcuap : hoolllaaa~~~ Jongie balik bawa drablle lagi…. Ini drablle udah ada di otak jongie lama banget tapi baru sekarang dikeluarin… ini juga berkat ngerasain feel dari lagu – please, don't awalnya mau bikin ceritannya kaya MV nya tapi ngga jadi, terlalu menyakitkan … huks huks di MV itu si seo inguk nya kesian banget.. jongie juga ikut nangis.. awalnya jongie kita itu si Inguk suka ma si Dasom eh ternyata suka ma si Jaehyun… jiwa Fujoshi jongi jadi tambah menyala… biarlah drablle Jongie yang satu ini ngegantung abis.

Ohya , mianhae. Jongie blom bisa nelanjutin ff SuLay 'My Neighbour'. Jongie lagi galau jadi ngga bisa bikin ff pake feel romance humor…

Okeh! Dari pada Jongie tambah ngelantur dan curcolnya Jongie tambah panjang . meding langsung baca aja deh

**Bmg : – Please, Dont**

.

.

.

Careless careless shoot anonymous anonymous heartless mindless no one who care about me~~

"ugh! siapa yang menhubungiku pagi pagi seperti ini?" runtuk Dio karena tidurnya terganggu dering handphone-nya.

"yeobbeoseo"

"Kyungie hyung~ nanti jangan lupa ya~ awas kalau kau tak datang~" seketika tubuh Dio menengang mendengar suara orang diseberang sana.

"ne, aku pasti datang" jawabnya.

"yasudah hyung kututup ya. Oh, mianhae mengganggu tidurmu. Hehehe.. annyeong" PIIP

"ne.. aku pasti datang" kata Dio dengan lirihnya walau telpon sudah terputus.

"hiks..hiks… ne..hiks..aku pasti..hiks..pasti…hiks..datang..hiks hiks" kata Dio lagi disertai jatuhnya bulir bulir bening dari matanya. Oh, Do Kyungsoo tak puaskah kau malam tadi menangis? Kenapa sekarang kau menangis lagi, eoh? Kenapa kau ini, padahal kau namja kenapa kau cengeng sekali? Runtuk Dio pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Sekarang jas hitam melekat indah ditubuh ramping Dio. Rambut dibuat sedikit acak. Didepan cermin Dio menatap dirinya, senyum merekah indah dibibirnya. Namun senyum itu segera pudar mengingat hari ini adalah hari terpahit dalam hidupnya setelah kematian kedua orang tuanya. Hari dimana orang yang dicintainya menikah dengan orang lain.

Perlahan bulir bening kembali jatuh dari mata bulatnya. Segera ia hapus. Dikuatkannya hati, lalu melangkah pergi dari apartemennya.

.

.

.

"Hyung bagimana penampilanku? Tampan kan?" tanya seorang namja berkulit tan pada Dio.

"ne, kau tampan sekali memakai tuxedo putih itu, Kai-ah" kata Dio seraya memasang senyum palsu dihadapan Kai.

"hyung" panggil Kai pada Dio sambil menatapnya sendu.

"ne Kai? Wae?"

"hyung" kali ini nada Kai terdengar sangat pilu.

"w-wae kai?" tanya Dio dengan nada tak kalah memilukan siapapun yang mendengarnya.

GREB

Kai memeluk Dio dengan eratnya.

"k-kai" lirih Dio.

"mianhae hyung, jeongmal mianhae.. hiks… mianhae telah memaksamu datang kepernikahanku..hiks" kata kai.

"hey hey, kenapa kau jadi cengeng seperti ini? Mana Kai yang kukenal? Kai yang kukenal tidak cengeng seperti ini?" kata Dio kembali memasang senyum palsunya.

"Hyung" lirih Kai.

"nan gwaenchana. Mungkin kita memang tidak jodoh. Oh, kajja acara pernikahanmu sebentar lagi dimulai. Dan kau tau calon istri mu sangat cantik aku melihatnya sekilas tadi saat ia didandani" kata Dio riang namun terdengar memilikan dan penuh dengan kesedihan mendalam di telinga Kai.

"Hyung, jeongmal mianhae" desis Kai. Dibalas senyuman miris oleh Dio.

.

.

.

**FIN**

Gimana ceritanya? Gaje? Pendek? AAAARGHH! #Jongie frustasi

Yang minat sequel review yah

Buat yang review, Jongie bakal bbuing bbuing bareng Tao and Sungjong ˚ω˚

Buat yang ngga riview, Jongie kasih deathglare bareng Kris and L -^- (jongie dapet nomor urut pertama loh dikelas kalo kategori yeoja dengan deathglare ter-ngeri #ngga ada yang nanya #punya deathglare aja bangga )

Okeh! Yang udah baca harus riview! **HARUS!**

Riview yah ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Wedding

Cast : - Do Kyung soo

- Kim JongIn

Genre : Angst, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T (ngga tau ah)

Cuapcuap : Annyeong… jongie bikin kegini aja yah Fanfic nya.. ngga tau mau bikin kegimana lagi, abis tadi waktu jongie nerusin bikin sequelnya malah ketiduran diperpus. Ilang deh idenya. hehe jongie kalo bikin FF selalu di perpus coz di situ tenang tempatnya. .. okeh lansung baca aja…

**Bmg : K Will – Please, Dont**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang Dio sudah duduk di salah satu bangku didalam gereja tempat pernikahan Kai. Dan sekarang kai sudah berdiri dengan gagahnya diatas altar menunggu sang mempelai datang.

Dari luar gereja terlihat dua orang namja masuk yang satu muda mengenakan dress pengantin putih sambil membawa sebuket bunga yang di yakini Dio adalah calon istri Kai, Xi Luhan. Dan yang satu lagi sudah paruh baya namun tak mengurangi pancaran wibawa-nya mengenakan setelan jas hitam.

Entah firasat buruk tiba-tiba menghampiri Dio. Tapi ia abaikan toh segala kenyataan yang terjadi disini, dihadapannya adalah hal buruk.

.

.

.

Tibalah sesi yang paling tidak diinginkan Dio. Sesi dimana kedua mempelai saling mengucap janji sehidup semati. 'harusnya aku yang mengucap janji itu bersama Kai' batin Dio dengan mirisnya.

"Kim JongIn, apakah kau bersedia menjadi suami untuk Xi Luhan suka maupun duka, sakit maupun sehat, kaya maupun miskin sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

"ya, saya bersedia"

"Xi Luhan , apakah kau bersedia menjadi istri untuk Kim JongIn suka maupun duka, sakit maupun sehat, kaya maupun miskin sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

"saya be—"

"ANDWAEEE!"

Sontak seluruh orang termasuk kedua mepelai menoleh karah pintu gereja –tempat suara berasal-

"s-sehunnie…." Kini seluruh pandangan bealih kearah Luhan.

"YAA! SIAPA KAU? BERANINYA MERUSAK PERNIKAHAN ORANG!" teraik appa Luhan geram.

"KRIS! CHANYEOL! BAWA ORANG TAK DIKENAL ITU KELUAR!" perintah appa Luhan pada dua orang namja dengan perawakan tinggi itu.

Namun saat dua namja tadi mendekat kearah namja yang deiketahui bernama sehun itu tiba-tiba…

DOR DOR

Suara tembakan terdengar. Dua namja tadi jatuh dengan dada yang terus mengeluarkan darah. Seluruh orang yang ada di dalam situ panik, berteriak.

"ck.. berisik" decak sehun seraya bergumam. Dan…

DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR…

Sehun menembak dengan membabibuta. Seluruh akal sehatnya hilang tertelam emosi dan kepedihan mendalam.

"akh! sehunnie" sehun yang tadinya teru menembak tak kenal arah berhenti setelah mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"L-luhannie.." sehun terperangah melihat luhan berlumuran darah. Dilempar sehun pistolnya tadi sembarang lalu berlari secepat mungkin menuju luhan. Deiletakkannya kepala Luhan dipangkuannya. Dibelainnya pipi mulus Luhan untuk ter akhir kalinya.

"s-sarang-ghae" ucap luhan dengan susah payah lalu menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

"nado… nado saranghae .. hiks hiks" ucap sehun disertai bulir kristal yang meluncur dari mata sayunya. Segera dihapusnya air matanya menyadari Kai yang sedari tadi mematung menyaksikan semua.

"INI SEMUA SALAHMU!" teriak sehun sambil mengeluarkan sebuah belati lalu menusukkannya ke Kai, tepat di jantung Kai.

"Akh!" pekik Kai lalu ambruk.

DOR

Tubuh sehun ikut ambruk. Ia tertembak

"aa..nnd..wae" lirih Dio. Ya, Dio. Dan Di pula yang menembak sehun. Karna tadi saat sehun melempar pistol sembarang pistol itu terlempar kedekat Dio.

"k-kai" lirih Dio berjalan mendekati tubuh tak bernyawa Kai.

"andwae Kai. Andwae. Aku masih terima jika kau meninggalkanku dengan menikah namja lain. Tapi kenapa kau meninggalkan ku dengan cara seperti ini" suara Dio terdengar bergetar. Dio duduk bersimpuh tepat di depan mayat Kai. Air matanya sudah tak bisa di bendung lagi. Diarahkannya pistol tadi kekepalanya. Perlahan ditariknya pelatuk.. dan…

"ANDWAEEEEEEE!" teriak Dio nafasnya ngos ngosan, keringat banyak mengucur.

"eumm~~ chagya~~ wae? Kau mimpi buruk?" tanya namja yang sedang tidur di samping Dio, lalu kembali tidur.

"heeuuhh(menghela nafas)… syukur hanya mimpi" nafas lega ter dengar dari naja bemata bulat itu, lalu diliriknya namja berkulit tan yang sedang tidur nyenyak disampingnya.

Dio tersenyum lalu didekatkannya wajahnya kearah telinga namja tadi.

"saranghae Kai, jeongmal saranghae Kim Jongin" bisik Dio.

"chagy~ kau sudah membangunkan macan yang sedang tertidur" kata kai dengan mata masih tertutup sambil tersenyum mesum. "bersiaplah untuk menerima serangan~~" lanjut kai lalu merjang tubuh Dio.

Ternyata semua hanya mimpi buruk Dio.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**ohoho.. mangap eh maap tadi di chap 2 ada sedikit kesalahan... hoho mianhae *Bow **

Okeh! Mian kalu jadinya kegini.. muacih yang udah Riview *tebarFlykiss*

Okeh! Yang udah baca harus riview! **HARUS!**

Riview lagi yah ^^


End file.
